A Change of Heart
by MaloryC
Summary: A story about two doctors, alike in so many ways, searching to find something and falling in love along the way. They carry many secrets and much baggage with them. As the story unfolds, will the doctors have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

Don't punch him. Just relax. Breathe.

Her tired and frustrated eyes glanced savagely at the man beside her. His snoring was absolutely the most annoying thing she'd ever heard. This was the last time she'd ever fly anywhere in coach; next time, she'd be first class, baby. If there'd ever be a next time, and she almost knew there would be. _All this moving was going to be the death of me, _she decided quietly.

A strand of golden hair fell in her face, and she softly tucked it behind her ear. She adjusted her Aviator sunglasses quickly and soundlessly, making sure not to wake the snoring beast beside her. She looked down, her faded skinny jeans bared many holes, and her white blouse looked brilliant under the lights of the plane. She soon reached up and touched the silver locket that hung from her neck, a gift from her mother and father, whom she'd never met. This trinket of beauty was her most prized possession. Her name is Malory, but she prefers to be called Mal. She's not one for last names; she believes they are meaningless things people wave about, your first name says who you truly are.

"Attention passengers, we'll be landing shortly. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines!"

The man next to her startled awake. "Oh my! Here already! That went so quickly!"

"That's one man's opinion," she muttered under her breath.

Rain poured down from the sky and soaked everything, giving it a new hue. Mal, struggling to manage her five large suitcases, stumbled outside to wait for her taxi. It was going to be a long day, she sensed.

"S'cuse me miss, you Malory?" a pudgy taxi driver asked.

"Why yes sir, that would be me," she said eloquently.

"Alrighty then sunshine, let's get your bags in the cab."

"Er, thanks."

The taxi driver drove slowly. _This is good and bad,_ she thought, _I'd love to get home in the next six years, but, it gives me a chance to take things in_.

"So, uh, what's with them sunglasses? You blind or something? Or are you just making some kinda fashion statement? Cause in case you haven't noticed, it ain't sunny out, princess," the cab driver spat out.

"Well, let's just say I'm making a statement," Mal said softly. She was never telling this stranger the real reason behind her glasses. She wore them to hide her eyes from others, because they often scared many (especially those close to her) away.

"Well this is Portland, doll. There's no need to make a statement here."

They pulled up to her 2 bedroom, 3 bathroom house. It was very beautiful, better then she'd ever dreamed of. The driver helped her bring her things in and then left, she tried to tip him but he refused. Over their "enthralling" small talk in the cab, he had found out she was a diagnostician who would be working at the local hospital, Resurgam First Care.

"Thanks," she said softly, uncomfortable with the whole gratitude thing. She'd never been great at thanking people.

"Anytime, doll!"

The cab driver soon drove away and Mal was left alone in the empty house. _What was that saying about a house not being a home? Who cares_, she thought. It took her forever to unpack her massive amount of clothing, which was another one of her pet peeves, dressing like a star. Mal slipped out of her black stilettoes and into slippers, shorts, and a t-shirt. She didn't have furniture yet, she was still in the planning process on that one. She never was great at planning things either.

She trudged back to her empty bedroom and crawled up in the big pile of blankets and pillows she had brought with her. Her alarm was set for five AM, which she was not thrilled about, and she set her cell phone on vibrate. She listened to the rain pounding on the roof and the thunder booming, the storm was a mirror of her feelings. Crazy and unpredictable.

Mal's alarm clock went off, sounding that it was five. She tossed it at the wall and got up. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her purse and lit one up. She breathed in the sweet aroma and let out a heavy sigh. _Thank God for these bad boys,_ she thought. Mal showered and got dressed in a sexy, tight, black dress that fell about halfway down her thigh. She decided to leave her hair how it was naturally, curly as can be. She grabbed her ID, making sure she had cut out her last name, slid on her peep-toed black heels and grabbed her pea-coat. She locked her door and headed for the hospital on foot. A cool spring breeze flowed through the air, carrying the scent of cherry blossoms. Couples walked down the streets, hand-in-hand_. Bahhh, that'll never be me. That's disgusting,_ she thought. Mal's heels clicked and she walked, it helped her get her mind off the many men admiring her extreme beauty. After an annoying bluster of whistles and flirts, she finally arrived at the hospital.

The courtyard was absolutely stunning. _Oh my Lanta,_ she thought with a smile. Mal showed the security guards her ID and headed inside, and the outside was only a small prep for what was inside.

It was extremely intimidating, but extraordinary. Mal couldn't help but gaze at everything. It was breath-taking! She was so tempted to take off her sunglasses; she reached up and touched them, then quickly put her hand down to take off her jacket. She teared up and cursed under her breath. _Dammit!_ Nevertheless, she went to the front desk to ask to speak with Chief Esha Patel.

Mal soon found herself walking down a long hallway of offices, and at the very end was a huge one. This was Chief Patel's.

"Oh my goodness! Hello, hello! You must be Malory!" she enthused and shook her hand.

"Ummm, hi Chief, that's me," Mal said softly with a smile.

"Oh I can see you're a fabulous dresser! We're going to have to keep the male doctors off you with a bat, hahaha!" she chortled and made a gesture to Mal's dress.

"Ohhhh, thanks, I think? I guess I could have dressed up a little more," Mal said sarcastically. Another interesting trait of Malory's was sarcasm, which she expressed to anyone and everyone.

Mal soon understood what the chief meant, damn, she looked good. The dress showed off her thin figure and busty chest very well.

"Hmmmm, I guess you don't know you're way around yet, do you? Well, we'll fix that! MARIA!"

"Holy shit Chief, relax! I'm coming!"

Maria Torres, the spirited and fun loving EMT, entered the room. She wore her usual green and yellow, Mal noted its tackiness, EMT jacket, black shorts, and combat boots.

"Oh wow, who are you?" she said with a smirk.

"Hi, I'm Frank. I'm the new plumber," Mal said with a grin and a laugh.

"No need to be an ass!" Maria scowled.

"I'm Malory, call me Mal, I'm the new diagnostician."

"Ohhhh, well, Gabe will be pleased, haha! Come on! I'll give ya a tour!" she said and grabbed Mal by the arm and pulled her along.

"Wait, who?" Mal questioned. But before she could get an answer, Mal and Maria were flying down the hallway.

"And this is the OR!" Maria gestured, "But, I'm not sure how much you'll be in there, ahhhh, who gives a damn!"

Mal chuckled at Maria's joke; she enjoyed her company, even though she could be quite obnoxious.

The duo walked down the hall confidently, Mal's heels clicking all the way.

"You know, those damn shoes of yours - wait! There's Gabe! GABE! WAIT!" Maria called and ran after him.

"Who? Maria! Jeez, wait up will you?" Mal called and jogged after Maria.

As Mal rounded the corner, she almost ran straight into Maria and some other guy.

"Dammit, slow down! See! It's those god awful shoes!" Maria said and shoved her.

"Sorry, maybe if you weren't the size of a bull I wouldn't run into you," Mal spat flatly.

The man chuckled and Maria's face got flushed.

"Yeah, haha, Maria. If you ask me, I like the shoes," he said and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nobody asked you, dumbass. Mal, this is our other diagnostician Gabriel Cunningham. Gabe, this is the new diagnostician and you're partner in crime, Malory, or, Mal," Maria said, sounding annoyed.

Before Mal could speak, Maria's pager went off.

"See ya later kids, I gotta run!"

"Well, well, well, aren't you something else?" Gabe said slyly.

This was the first time Mal really looked at Gabe. He had disheveled hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and a suit and tie under his doctor's coat. His face was a little scraggly, but he wasn't full on beard or anything. But most importantly, he had mischievous, sly, gorgeous brown eyes that Mal could get lost in.

"I'd like to think so, but, I could say the same for you," Mal said in a foxy way.

Gabe found it extremely difficult not to stare at Mal. She was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, and boy, he'd seen his fair share. She had long legs that went up to heaven and back. She was very thin and toned and had big boobs (which also were hard not to stare at). Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, though, so who knew what that issue was. He decided not to press it because he just met her.

"So, what's a gal like you doing in Portland? Where are you from?" he asked offering a smile.

"I've been to hell and back. But, I'm originally from Kentucky. I've been to 16 different hospitals in the past 3 years, they claim I'm not "suited" there, so then they ship me off somewhere else." Mal said.

"Oh yeah? I don't blame 'em, you're quite the handful," Gabe said as a sly smile crossed his face.

Mal blushed and punched him in the arm, and giggled soon after. _Wait, where is this coming from?_ she thought. _Am I flirting?_

"Hey, how bout tomorrow we rearrange the office and get you situated, maybe grab some coffee after?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, I'll think about it. I don't make promises though, too hard to keep," she said and walked to the door.

Gabe followed her, and damn, did he love to watch from behind.

"Oh dang it! Someone stole my coat! Great, freaking great!" Mal said and kicked the coat rack. "I guess I'll just go home without one," she muttered.

"What? You can't go home without a coat! Hold on, I'll be back," Gabe said and jogged away.

Every part of Mal's brain said run, run, run! Leave! But her heart screamed stay, stay, stay! Wait for him! So she stayed and waited for him to return. Gabe soon jogged back with a worn, tan jacket in hand.

"Here," he said softly and put it on Malory.

_It was the first time today he'd been, well, sweet_ Mal thought. _Oh snap out of it dammit! What are you thinking?_

The warm jacket had the most amazing aroma in the world, it smelled like cigarettes and Gabe. It was like a shovel hit Mal in the face, it made her knees weak and she blushed.

"Thanks Gabe," she smiled and blushed. _Oh my god, am I blushing this hard? Dammit! Snap out of it you moron!_

"Anytime, let me know if you need anything else, ok?" he said and winked.

Mal adjusted her aviators and walked out into the cold spring night. When Gabe had winked she melted, but _oh god, what was this feeling_? She hated feeling so. . . . helpless. But she loved it more than anything too. Mal thought, _damn, am I confused_! She lit up a cigarette and drew in a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. Mal's tired legs carried her back to her new house where she got undressed and crawled into her pile of blankets and pillows. She set her alarm again, this time for six, and went to sleep. _What is this? Who am I anymore? I don't need anybody, especially Gabe _she thought before falling asleep. But, she was still wearing the worn, tan jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe leaned in and caressed Mal's cheek, and then brought her face close to his.

"Gabe I've never –"

"Shhhhh. . . . ," Gabe whispered.

"But I don't know how to-"

"Do what comes naturally."

Gabe brought Mal's face closer to his, but not touching yet. Mal could feel his warm breath on her lips, and she smelled the cigarette he'd been smoking earlier. They got closer and closer until Gabe's soft lips began to touch Mal's. And then –

BRIIIIIING!

Malory woke up in a cold sweat.

"Damn alarm clock!"

She tossed it at the wall and trudged into her kitchen. Right where a coffee machine, stove, microwave, refrigerator, and dishwasher would be, there was nothing. Just an empty kitchen.

"Oh yeah, no furniture, no nothing. Freaking fabulous," Mal said with a sigh.

She grabbed her cigarettes and lit one and inhaled. She trudged back to her room to grab her clothes and take a shower. When she was done with her shower, she changed into her white blouse, tan khaki skinny jeans, and white flats. She stumbled back into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. White eyes stared back at her_, damn, I scare myself sometimes_ she thought. She put on her makeup and straightened her curly hair. She checked the time, _shit! I'm gonna be late!_ She jogged out into her kitchen and grabbed money, her house keys, and the worn, tan jacket that was on her counter. She dashed out of the house and inhaled the amazing aroma that the jacket brought forth. It wasn't as strong because she has slept in it all night, but it was still there. She lit another cigarette and headed down the street to the hospital and thought, _Gabe. . . Hmmmm. . . I wonder what he's thinking about right now. . .? Awwww, who cares. . ._ She inhaled the scent of the jacket one more time, couldn't help but smile, and broke into a jog toward Resurgam.

At the same time, Gabe heard his cell alarm going off, his wakeup call. He arose from the couch in his office and stretched. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror,

"Jeez, I look like shit," he muttered.

Gabe got undressed and got a shower and changed back into his clothes. He yawned and went back into his office.

"Good morning Dr. Cunningham," RONI, Gabe's computer robot assistant, said in her robot manor.

"Ehhhhh, good morning RONI," he said flatly.

"My files say that the new doctor will be moving into our office today. Please correct me if I am wrong doctor."

At that moment Gabe snapped his head up. It suddenly did seem like a good morning.

"Ok, two things RONI. First, this is my office, not "our" office. Secondly, you're right! You better not embarrass me in front of her you stupid computer," he retorted.

"Doctor, my sensors are picking up feelings from you toward the new doctor."

"RONI, shut up, I'm serious, don't mess this up!"

Gabe sat back down on his couch and leaned his head back into his hands. He thought_, I wonder what Mal is thinking about right now. . . .? Me? Damn Gabriel, shut up, you're not in love or anything. . ._ He began to hum "You and Me" by Lifehouse as his thoughts drifted toward the new doctor.

Malory entered the hospital and signed in at the front desk. She asked Flo, the receptionist, where on earth her new office was. She headed to what she thought was the right direction, but somehow ended up at the doctor's lounge.

"Fabulous," she muttered.

"Hello miss, you seem lost, could I possibly help you?"

Mal spun around to find a doctor standing there.

He was dressed from head to toe in white and had dark hair. His most striking feature was his crimson eyes.

"Wow, er, I mean, ummm, yes, that'd be great," Mal blurted out.

"I'm sorry if I frighten you or if I frightened you," the mysterious doctor said softly.

"Oh no, you're fine! I was just admiring those eyes, wow kid, those are pretty intense!" Mal said and offered the doctor a smile.

"Like camping," he said and began to crack one himself.

"Hahaha, that's great! Someone finally catches on! What's your name?" Mal said chuckling to herself.

"Ummmm, just call me CR," he said softly.

"Interesting, well, I'm Mal CR. I'm the new diagnostician. I'd appreciate if you could show me where Gabriel Cunningham's office is? Because I'm convinced I can't find my way out of a damn box!"

"Sure, I know where Gabe's office is. Let's go."

Mal and CR walked down the hallway and chatted, she discovered he was a convict surgeon who was very sweet and had a funny side once your drug it out of him. As the two went into the main lobby and went down another hallway, nurses and doctors were everywhere, whispering.

"Are they talking about me or you?" CR spoke softly, voice full of concern.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was me. I am wearing Gabe's jacket, so who knows what they're spreading," Mal said self-consciously.

"I noticed that, but I didn't really think it meant anything. But, I'm thinking the same since I'm a "jailbird" and all."

"Well, maybe they're just all losing their voices and have to whisper," Mal said dryly.

CR chuckled, "You remind me so much of him, no wonder they're spreading rumors."

"Who?"

"Gabe of course," he said with a smile.

Mal and CR soon found themselves at Gabe's door.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I have to perform a surgery soon, but, it was lovely talking to you!" he said with a soft smile.

"Thanks for the help, and same to you CR, catch you soon, I hope," Mal said and gave him a smile to remember her by. She had no clue when she'd see him again.

Mal opened the door of the office and walked in. The smell was wonderful (like the jacket), cigarettes and Gabe, but the sight was awful. There were food wrappers, books, papers, files, and anything else you can imagine laying everywhere. It was a complete mess.

"Holy shit!" Malory said in awe. "Is anybody alive in here?"

"So the place needs some work, but it's got great potential."

Malory fixed her gaze and saw Gabe coming out of the bathroom.

Her heart started to beat so fast she thought she might go into cardiac arrest. Mal felt this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, it made her feel nauseas and nervous, but also like she was on top of the world. She wanted to run and tackle Gabe in a hug in that instant. _Oh god, what's happening to me? _she thought.

"We might have it clean if we work nonstop for the next three years, oh, but we'll take four minute lunch breaks so it all works out," Mal chuckled.

"Damn, I was hoping for five minute breaks, but, if I get to spend time with you I'm in," Gabe flirted.

Malory blushed and smiled. _Am I going crazy? I must be going insane!_ she thought.

"Doctor, you're making Doctor Malory experience certain feelings of warmth and –"

"What the hell?" Malory shrieked and dove for the couch.

"RONI, nice going. Malory, that is my ANNOYING computer assistant RONI. I guess she's your assistant now to so, feel free to take her home with you and never ever bring her back," Gabe said and glared at the computer in the corner.

"Doctor Malory, I apologize for frightening you. I did not mean it. But, Doctor Cunningham is correct; I'm your assistant as well. Malory is your first name, there is no last name on record, is this a mistake?"

"Oh lovely. . . No RONI, it's correct. I don't believe in last names, they are things people wave around to get attention. Totally pointless. Your first name is all that matters, it's who you truly are," Mal said with confidence as she picked herself up off the couch.

"I see. Welcome then doctor."

"Well, if you don't mind RONI, Mal and I are gonna get started with our busy task ahead of us," Gabe said and winked at Mal.

Once again, she melted. _Sweet jeez it should be illegal to be that gorgeous!_ she thought. "We'll I don't think it matters where we start cause everything's a mess. Unless you have a preference? Oh, and this is yours," Mal said shyly and gave Gabe his jacket.

He smiled cockily, "No preference, and thanks, I hope it kept you warm."

The two cleaned for hours. They removed garbage and spoiled food, organized files, and cleaned the other crap lying around. Of course RONI couldn't help because she's a computer and the whole "no arms" thing wasn't working to her advantage.

After 8 hours of hard core cleaning, the office looked amazing.

"We'll get your desk and stuff in here tomorrow, I'm exhausted. Unless you wanna bring it in now all by you macho man self?" Gabe said slyly with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn, I thought you were the man here! So you're not gonna bring it in by yourself?" Malory said and began to laugh nonstop.

This made Gabe burst out laughing as well. _Man, is her laugh amazing or what?_ he thought to himself. "So, I can hear your stomach growling from over here, why don't we grab a coffee and a snack?" he said with a sexy smile.

Mal remembered her sorta shooting him down yesterday on the offer, claiming she didn't make promises and she'd think about it. Her head told her all men are asses and they only want one thing, but her heart told her Gabe only had the best intentions and she should jump at the chance. Her head and heart argued back and forth, until Mal finally blurted out, "If you pay, I'm in sunshine."

Gabe jumped up and put on his worn, tan jacket and handed Malory a hooded sweatshirt for her to wear.

The two left the room, eager to be together, but not wanting to express their true feeling for one another.

As they left the room and shut the door, they never heard RONI say, "Doctors, my analysis tells me you both have similar feelings for one another."

Mal and Gabe walked down the street to the coffee shop. As they entered, the smell of coffee hit Malory in a wave. _This stuff is definitely my drug_, she thought with a smile.

Gabe glanced at Mal and saw her smiling, so far, so good, he thought.

"What'll it be sir?" the huge women working the counter said.

"Well, what do you want Mal?"

"A cappuccino would be fabulous Gabe"

"Okey-dokey then, mam', we'll have two cappuccinos, 2 blueberry muffins, a bag of peanuts. . ."

Mal loved to listen to Gabe's voice, so smooth and sexy, she got lost in his words. She had no clue what he was saying, she just heard his voice. This, along with the smell of coffee and the warm coffee shop, made her feel totally at ease.

". . . and I think that's all," Gabe said with that sly, sexy smile of his.

"Alrighty sir that's $64.92," the large women said.

"What did you on earth did you get? The whole menu?" Mal said in shock.

"No miss, he got about 2 of everything on the menu."

Gabe chuckled, "I'm hungry and so are you, besides, it's just money Mal, not like I'm giving my blood up. You're probably glad I paid, huh?"

"You read my mind," she said laughing.

The two got seated and began eating there three course meal of coffee shop snacks. They laughed and talked for hours, and before they knew it, it was eleven o' clock and the coffee shop closed and kicked them out on the street.

It was pouring down rain, and thunder was filling the air.

"Thanks for coffee and dinner Gabe," Mal laughed and smiled.

"Hey, no problem partner. Anytime you're up for another coffee house raid, let me know, mmmkk?" he said and smiled softly at her.

"See you bright and early tomorrow, " Mal said and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Gabe shouted.

"Home," Malory said confused.

"Not by yourself you're not! I'm walking you home," Gabe said and jogged up to her.

"Gabe, you really don't –"

"Like hell I don't!" Gabe said chuckling. He took off the worn, tan jacket and slipped it on Malory's shoulders.

She inhaled that amazing scent once again and sighed. Mal pulled out two cigarettes and her lighter and she and Gabe lit up.

Gabe tossed his arm around Malory so she wouldn't get as wet and cold. He breathed in the scent of Malory's hair as she rested it on his shoulder as they walked. She smelt like cherry blossoms, and cigarettes, and all the most amazing things Gabe had ever come across. Most importantly, she smelled like Malory.

They soon arrived at Mal's house. The beautiful home had no lights on inside, showing Gabe she was the only resident. They walked up to her front door and stood on her porch, trying to get out of the rain.

"Thanks Gabe. Honestly, I don't even know what to say. . ." Malory said softly and lifted her head to meet Gabe's eyes. The warm, nauseous, amazing feeling was back again. When she looked at Gabe it was like everything stopped. _Oh god, I really need a doctor_, she thought.

"Say that tomorrow night you'll go out on a real date with me, no coffee shop snacking, a real date," Gabe said softly, moving a strand of wet golden hair out of Mal's face.

Mal's knees went weak when he touched her and she almost collapsed. "I don't make promises," she whispered.

"This isn't a promise, it's a dare. I dare you," Gabe said sexily.

"I – I – I –Yes, I'll go."

"I'll pick you up here at seven," Gabe softly said, and smiled.

He kissed Mal's hand and winked one last time and then jogged down the street in the rain. Leaving Mal standing on her porch in the rain, totally mystified by what just happened, clinging to the worn, tan jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

". . . . There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out  
>Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right<p>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. . ."<p>

"Gabe, there's something I want to tell you. . . .," Mal whisper and looked at Gabe longingly.

"What is it Mal?" Gabe whispered and pulled her closer.

"Gabe, I don't know how to say this but, Gabriel Cunningham, I think, well, I think I love –"

"Doctor Cunningham, I suggest you wake up now if you want to be ready when Doctor Malory arrives," RONI announced.

Gabe startled awake from his sleeping position on the couch and hit the floor.

"Damn robot," he muttered as he trudged to the bathroom in his office.

Malory's alarm clock, somehow still functioning, managed to wake her up at five in the morning. She, once again, tossed it at the wall. She arose from her pile of blankets and pillows wearing the hoodie and jacket Gabe had let her borrow and a pair of shorts. For the millionth time, she inhaled the wonderful smell of the jacket.

"Oh sweet baby, what have I gotten myself into?" she thought aloud as she trudged her way into the kitchen for a cigarette.

Mal glanced around and decided that she definitely needed some furniture and appliances, because not eating anything all morning wasn't cutting it anymore. She sighed heavily and slugged back to her bedroom, cigarette in hand. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a chocolate brown cardigan and a white t-shirt. _Damn, I have to find something remotely presentable for my date with Gabe tonight. Oh shit, now I'm calling it a date, which it is I guess, ohhhhh damn, well, I'll figure that out later I suppose_. Mal went into the bathroom to do her daily ritual of showering, getting dressed, applying makeup, doing her hair (which she left curly today), and then putting on her aviators to cover up her eyes. _The last thing I wanna do is scare Gabe away from our date. Dammit! Here I am, saying this again. I haven't gone on a date in years! Well, at least it'll be interesting_, she thought.

Mal walked out into her kitchen, grabbed all her needed things and shoved them in her black canvas bag that was a gift from an old friend. She looked around the kitchen and peered into her living room.

"That's it, I'm going furniture shopping on my lunch break today. I can't stand the emptiness any longer," she said to herself.

Mal grabbed some money and stuffed it in her pocket, and then darted out the door, clutching the worn, tan jacket.

As Mal strolled into the hospital, she was almost sad she worked inside. It was a beautiful day out and she'd love to be in the courtyard amongst the beautiful Asclepius. She sighed heavily as she went up to greet Flo the receptionist and sign in.

"Good morning Flo, lovely day, huh?"

"Oh girrrrrl, I know you wanna be outside. I can see it in your eyes! I agree with ya too hun, but don't get crazzzzzy on me now. You know you gotta be inside bustin' you butt like the rest of us, haha!" Flo said with a grin. Flo was the chubby, loud, crazy main receptionist whom Malory had begun to enjoy.

"Oh I know that Flo. I'll just grab Gabe and my case files now so that –"

"You giant ass!"

Malory turned on her heels to see Maria running at her with a hug. Maria squashed Mal in a huge hug and shook her.

"I haven't seen you in like a day in a half! We have a lot to catch up on! And damn, you should hear the rumors about you and Gabe flying around this place! Uh-huh, oh they're interesting. And speaking, of the devil, I see you have his jacket in your clutches!" Maria said grinning and laughing.

"Well, rumors are just rumors Maria. Besides, I don't care what anybody says about me. And you know everyone at this hospital is just soooo "brilliant"," Mal said, blushing terribly.

"Oh mah gosh! You ass! You do like him! We'll discuss this later!"

"Maria, I –"

But before Mal could finish, Maria gave her one last hug and took off.

"That girl is 42 different flavors of crazy baby!" Flo said with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh, and you're definitely one to talk Flo," Mal said with a sly smile that mirrored a certain someone.

"Dear goodness child, you remind me so much of him it's insane! When you two get married, I called it, remember that precious! Here's your files girrrrrl," Flo said with a wink.

"Flo, you're crazy," Mal chuckled and walked away smiling, hearing wedding bells in the back of her head. _Oh dammit, snap out of it! _she thought.

Bag slung over her shoulder, file in hand, and the worn tan jacket draped over her arm, Mal headed back to her office. Well, her's and Gabe's, that is. As she entered the room, Gabe was relaxing on the couch, smoking, and reading the paper. He looked up, surprised to see me here early, and beamed.

"Damn, you're here early!" he said slyly.

"Well, I wanted to get done early today because I have some shopping to do on lunch break," Mal said as she laid her things on the coffee table in their office.

Gabe frowned. "So we won't be getting lunch together today? What do you need, new shoes or something? You really don't have to dress up for me tonight, I think you're gorgeous the way you are," Gabe smiled and winked.

Malory flushed crimson red and said, "No, I'm going furniture shopping, because, I uhhhh, don't have any furniture for my house. And, ummm, er, thanks."

Gabe smiled even brighter, he loved to see Malory blush. "What do you sleep on then?"

"The floor in a pile of blankets and pillows, it's actually very comfortable."

"Ohhhh yeah, really comfy," he said flatly.

"Listen, you're not one to talk. I know you sleep here Gabe," she said defensive, but, factually.

"What. . . ? How do you know that?" he said, a little embarrassed.

"It's not like anybody told me, I just figured it out. Gabe, I'm sorry, that was cold of me."

Malory felt bad for dumping that load on Gabe; he seemed so stressed at times. She imagined he had enough going on without her help. _Great, he thinks I'm a total bitch now, fabulous._

Gabe sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "It's ok Mal, I guess, I guess I should have told you."

"Gabe, it's all good, mmmkk? Let's get to work and get our minds off things. We only have one casefile, is that normal?"

"Yes Doctor Malory, this is typical for us here at Resurgam. We are given the most challenging cases to diagnose," RONI announced.

"Jesus! I forgot about her! Is she here ALL the time?" Mal said, startled by the robot's interruption.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Gabe muttered and glared at the computer.

"Doctor Cunningham, perhaps you should brief Doctor Malory on how you and I work things?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just about to before you're interruption!"

"Doctor, I am only here for the benefit of you and you're patients you know."

"Well sometimes you're more of a pain in the ass then a benefit."

"Doctor, if you have a pain in your gluteus maximus, maybe Doctor Malory should examine you?"

"Shut up you damn robot!"

Mal was laughing so hard she was crying, she sorta liked the smart-ass robot.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" Gabe spat at her, but he couldn't help but smiling. He loved her laugh.

"No, I think it's hysterical!" Mal giggled.

Gabe ran Malory through how things run in the diagnostics department and gave her a short tour of their wing. They returned to the office and sat down on the couch together. Malory snatched up one of the files and began to read it.

"Hold on their sunshine, there's one useful thing about RONI, she briefs us on the cases," he said with that sexy smile of his.

"Oh! Ok then!"

"Alright, RONI, brief us on our patient, Chelsea Mathews."

"Certainly doctors. . . ."

The briefing was quick and easy, but it didn't help Malory's attention that Gabe pulled the whole "yawn and reach my arm around your shoulder" trick. This made Malory turn red once again, and made Gabe smile even more.

The patient was very easy for the pair to diagnose. She had Morgellons Disease, so, she was sent to the dermatologist right away and then to the psych ward because she also was extremely bi-polar. As the two returned to their office, Malory grabbed her bag and told Gabe she'd catch him later, and if not, she'd see him tonight.

Malory made her way to the cafeteria to grab a quick lunch so she could get her shopping done quickly. As she entered the cafeteria through the double doors she heard a loud smack followed by a thud. She swung open the door to hear the doctors, nurses, and all sorts of other staff laughing. She looked on the ground to find a young male EMT with a huge shiner.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Mal blurted out and dove to the ground to help him up.

"Oh, it's ok, I should have been paying attention to where I was going," he said and blushed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I was going in the exit doors, here, at least let me buy you lunch, or take care of your eye?" she said.

"Lunch sounds good!" he said and beamed.

After learning that the EMT's name was Devon, and that he was new here as well, she bought him some lunch and they searched for a table. All of the tables were taken up by the numerous staff members, except one. A lonely nurse sat at the table eating a salad quietly and reading a medical journal.

"Come on, we'll sit there," Mal said.

"No, that women looks very busy and I don't –"

"Oh she looks the opposite of busy, let's go!"

"No Malory, no, I really –"

But before the young EMT could finish, he was being drug to the table where the RN sat.

"Hey there miss, could we sit here?" Mal said and offered the nurse a friendly smile.

The nurse looked up at Malory from her journal. She had mahogany colored hair that was messy and tied in a disheveled bun. Her amber eyes looked defensively at Malory, and you could tell she was extremely reserved and perhaps, slightly depressed. _Jeez, my analytical brain is working overtime_, Mal thought.

"Ummmm, here, with me? Yes, that'd be ok," the RN said quietly.

"Great!" Malory beamed.

Devon looked at her with eyes that said _no, Mal, no!_

Malory glared at Devon and muttered, "Sit down Devon."

He reluctantly sat down.

"So you're a nurse then?" Mal said, trying to pull something out of the quiet nurse.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm Malory, but you can call me Mal. I'm the new diagnostician here at the hospital."

Malory gave Devon a hard elbow to the ribcage and he blurted, "I'm Devon, a new EMT!"

"Hello, my name is Elaine."

Mal talked and talked to Devon and Elaine, her and Devon were starting to actually get some conversations out of Elaine, and Mal got her to laugh.

"Alrighty guys, gotta run, Maria will have my butt if I don't!"

"Bye Devon," Elaine said with a soft smile.

"See ya kid," Mal said.

"I gotta go too Elaine, I have to go get furniture, which is gonna be a pain, for my new home. Catch ya on later?"

"Ok Malory, bye, and thanks," Elaine said and smiled her soft, timid smile.

"For what?" Malory said and chuckled.

"Being kind," Elaine said.

Malory burst out the hospital doors and onto the street, she had to hurry if she wanted to have enough time to shop and get ready for her date. _There I am, saying it again! _she thought.

"Taxi!" Mal yelled and waved her arms up in the air.

A vaguely familiar looking taxi pulled up and she hopped in.

"I'll give you an extra thirty bucks if you can get me to the Ethan Allen store in five minutes!" Mal blurted.

"Well if it ain't a sight for sore eyes! Hahaha, it's funny cause you got those glasses on! It's me princess!" the cab driver said,

"Oh my, you're the man who took me home from the airport?"

"That's me! Don't worry, I can make it in three!"

"Well it's not that urgent I just- AHHHHH!"

Mid-sentence the cab driver put the petal to the ground and ripped out of his parking spot and took off toward the furniture store at the speed of light.

"How soon can you have all my stuff at my house?" Mal questioned the sales clerk.

"Well mam', it can be there around 7 PM tomorrow if that's ok with you?" he asked.

"Thanks, that's fine," Mal said as she grabbed her bill and exited the store.

_I wonder what time it is_, Mal pondered. "Dammit! It's 6:20 already!"

Mal ran to the street again and flagged down a taxi and to her "luck"; it was the airport cab driver. Malory was home in ten minutes, and that's a good thing, because she had a date to get ready for.

Gabe was getting ready in his office, digging in the one cabinet that had become his dresser, searching for something to wear. Gabe pulled out an old black suit that he hadn't worn in a million years and a red tie to go with it. _Well, this'll be something different. Gosh, when was the last time I went on a date? Damn, it was Lisa. . ._ he thought silently. He got dressed in his suit and tie and put on a black pair of dress shoes. "Well, how do I look RONI?" he asked.

"Sir, you look like Gabriel Cunningham."

"Dammit! No RONI, like, my outfit you moron!"

"Oh, I see. It's certainly a change doctor, you look very handsome."

"Awwww, you're making me blush you old bucket of bolts!" Gabe exclaimed with a chuckle.

He grabbed the white roses off his desk that he had bought especially for Mal, and headed out the back door so nobody would see him in is new attire. Gabe headed for his old black Porsche and crawled in. He looked in the mirror and said, "Well, it's now or never. Here goes. . . everything."

At that time, Mal was running around her empty house, trying things on and then ripping them off.

"Uhhhh, this one's to slutty!"

"Jeez, this one isn't slutty enough!"

"Ewwww, I think this was my grandma's!"

Completely frustrated she went into her room and flopped down on her pile of pillows and blankets. She sighed heavily and lit up a cigarette. All of a sudden, she caught a glimpse of red fabric sticking out of the pile of clothes. She scrambled up and snatched it out from under the pile. It was a beautiful crimson red dress that she had never worn. The dress had two thick straps and was corseted in the middle, the rest clung to her body and was tight. "Yes!" she said confidently and she jogged into her bathroom, waving the dress like a flag of success. She looked in the mirror at the white eyes staring back at her. Horrible flashbacks of boyfriends screaming and running when they say her eyes, slapping her, and calling her the devil flashed before her. She began to shake and her tears of blood started to spill over, but she regained control. Gabe's different. He has to be, because if he's not. . . I don't even know. He has to be different, but, I must keep my guard up, I can't be hurt again. . . "Well, here goes. . . everything," Mal said softly to her reflection in the mirror.

At seven o' clock sharp, Gabe pulled up to Malory's home. This was the first time he'd been on time for a date, well, the first time he'd been on time for anything! Gabe strolled up to the door, knocked, and hid the flowers behind his back.

Malory heard the knock and sprinted to the door, but when she got there she cooled herself down and then opened the door.

When Mal opened that door, Gabe's heart stopped. She had beautiful long, curly hair, black pumps, and the sexiest red dress he'd ever seen. Of course, when he went to look in her eyes, she still had her sunglasses on, but still, he looked in awe at her. For the first time, Gabe Cunningham was speechless.

When Malory opened the door and saw Gabe standing there, she had to hold onto the door so she didn't collapse. He looked at her with those sexy, brown eyes. He had on a black suit and a red tie to match her dress, you'd swore they planned it. She had never seen anyone look so sauve, but yet, so relaxed. From behind her shades, she met his eyes.

"Ummmm. . . I – I – I, uhhhhh. . . Well. . . . I'm trying to. . ." Gabe stumbled over his words as they came out.

"Hi Gabe," Malory purred.

"Malory, you look stunning. You are so beautiful," Gabe blurted out.

Mal flushed red, "Thank you Gabe."

"Oh, and hey," he said with a chuckle.

She smiled at him, "Ready to go sunshine?"

"Mmmmm, almost, I just have this pain in my back. . ." Gabe said softly and then pulled out the beautiful white roses.

The beautiful flowers glowed in the light of the moon and looked perfect.

"Gabe!" Malory exclaimed as she beamed and hugged him.

"You're chariot awaits my lady," he said as they walked to the Porsche together.


	4. Chapter 4

". . . Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here?  
>If I were someone else, would this all fall apart?<br>Strange, where were you, when we started this gig?  
>I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me. . ."<p>

The door slowly opened and a small amount of light poured into the small medicine closet where Malory was hiding. She covered her face and tried to stop her excessive hyperventilation. She quickly glanced down at her shaking hands; they were covered with the blood that was her tears.

Mal hid herself and her face from the figure who'd stepped in the room, she silently hope this person would kill her.

"Malory, calm down, breathe. Just relax, it's ok," the voice said softly.

It reminded her of wind chimes, it sounded so beautiful and so relaxing, so she did what the voice told her.

"That's it, keep relaxing," the figure said and walked over to her.

Mal knew she had heard the voice before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As the figure got closer, she knew exactly who it was. This made her want to cry harder, she didn't have any clue what to do, so she did what felt natural to her at the time.

Malory reached out her arms, crying, she whispered, "Elaine."

Elaine wrapped her up in a hug and whispered back, "It's alright Mal, it's gonna be ok."

Elaine saw all the blood and whispered, "What happened to you?"

Mal looked up, having no clue what had come over her, she did something crazy.

Malory removed her sunglasses and showed Elaine her brilliantly white eyes, and her tears of blood that fell from them.

"I have a disease known as Malorias. I am the only known case, therefore, it's named after me. It causes my eyes to be white and my pupils to be the only things visible. It also causes me to cry tears of blood," Mal whispered.

Elaine's eyes widened when seeing Malory's eyes.

"This disease has ruined my whole life. Relationships that I try to have with people fail, because they are afraid of me. I've been abused, beaten, and outcasted by so many. They call me a monster or a freak. I'm afraid to get close to anyone because of these forsaken eyes. Dammit! Why aren't you running? I'm a monster!" Mal screamed with rage, shaking violently.

"Because I've been an outcast my whole life. I understand what it's like to feel unloved, unwanted. . . afraid," Elaine breathed, trying to relax Mal.

"What?" Mal said and looked up.

"My intelligence is far greater than others, so I've been made an outcast for it. When I was little my father abused and raped me, being smart was the only thing I had. I clung to it. For the longest time I thought it was good to be smart, I graduated from high school and college 3 years early. But then I realized it might not be. People tell me no matter how smart I am that I'm going nowhere. Especially doctors here. I've been told my whole life that I'm not and never will be good enough," Elaine said, looking deep into Mal's tormented eyes.

"What did you do. . .?" Mal whispered.

"For a while, I quit trying," Elaine said bluntly

Malory looked in awe, and realized, that, the day she met Elaine, her observations were correct. Elaine had been a depressed crushed soul.

"But then I met you. Someone so full of life, that little extra something. You were special. Even though you hide away all these feelings of unwantedness, that personality that shines through, like the day you met me, I believe that's the real you. I've learned that feelings like disappointment, embarrassment, irritation, resentment, anger, jealousy, and fear, instead of being bad news, are actually very clear moments that teach us where it is that we're holding back. They teach us to perk up and lean in when we feel we'd rather collapse and back away. They're like messengers that show us, with terrifying clarity, exactly where we're stuck. This very moment is the perfect teacher, and, lucky for us, it's with us wherever we are," Elaine said and offered her a smile.

At that moment, Malory realized how wise Elaine really was, and, more importantly, that she had a real friend.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and I'll sneak you back to Gabe's office," Elaine said softly.

"Elaine, thank you. For being a friend," Mal replied.

Elaine shielded Mal as the exited the closet. _Great_, Mal thought, _I might as well join Charlie's Angels_.

"Come on, we'll go the back way, much less people," Elaine decided.

As the two snuck around corners and avoided contact with anyone, Mal realized something.

"Elaine, these rumors, do you know who's spreading them?" Mal said, stopping Elaine.

Elaine's face became dark and clouded with worry. "Mal, you don't want to know, " she whispered and turned on her heels.

Malory reached out and grabbed Elaine and pulled her back. "Dammit Elaine, if we're gonna be doing this whole "friend" thing, you have to be honest no matter how painful it is," Mal whispered harshly.

"Malory, I'm serious, it's just, too much for you now," Elaine said.

Mal raised her eyebrows at Elaine and smirked.

"Darn it, you're right. . . Maria. Maria Torres spread the rumors. She claimed to have spied on you and to know all these deep dark secrets. She blabbed to everyone this morning, I'm sorry Mal," Elaine said and looked at me with sorry amber eyes.

The news was a swift kick to the face for Mal. _Maria? I thought she was my friend. . ._ she thought.

Malory and Elaine arrived at Gabe's office and lunged into inside before being noticed by a doctor that was walking down the hall.

"Elaine, thank you, I owe you for everything, I promise, I'll make it up to you," Mal said, almost tearing up. She couldn't believe the friend she had made in Elaine.

"Mal, you owe me nothing. I'm here for you whenever you need me, and, I trust you and I hope that you trust me," Elaine said softly, offering Mal her timid smile.

"Mmmmm, good morning and hello ladies!"

Malory instantly turned around to the voice she knew and loved, and on the occasion fantasized about, and exhaled.

"Who's your friend Mal?" Gabe said enticingly.

Elaine's pale complexion turned crimson and she cowered behind Malory.

Malory pushed her forward a slight amount and smiled, "This is Elaine Hildenbaugh. She's one of the new RN's here."

"Hello Doctor Cunningham," Elaine whispered.

"Haha, call me Gabe. It's nice to meet you Elaine. Now, all this speaking of owing one another, what are you talking about?"

Mal and Elaine glanced at each other.

Malory and Elaine explained everything to Gabe, as calmly as they could, and they even told him that Maria was the one who had done the horrendous act.

Gabe went completely ballistic, not believing what he had heard.

"WHAT? DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" he screamed viciously and threw his pencil holder at the wall.

Pencils and shattered ceramic pencil holder pieces went everywhere. Malory and Elaine ducked behind her desk to shield themselves.

"THAT STUPID BITCH! DAMN HER!"

"Gabe! Calm down! Relax! It's already done with, we can't do anything about it now," Mal said sternly, but also hurt deep inside.

Gabe's muscles relaxed and he exhaled, Mal's voice could calm anyone, he loved her voice.

"I could kill that dumb bimbo," he snarled.

"Well as fun as it's been, I must go. Oh, and Malory, CR requests your aid in surgery soon," Elaine said and gave Mal a hug and left.

Gabe and Mal looked at each other as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Malory got up, kicked a chair, and swore under her breath. She then slumped to the ground and sat down, horrible thoughts and flashbacks filling her mind.

"Mal, I don't care what they say about us, to me, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I care about you immensely," Gabriel said softly and walked towards her, offering her a hand up.

Mal looked up at him through her shades, and for once she really trusted someone. She smiled and exhaled, then latched onto his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thank you Gabe, so much. I have to go assist CR now. . . Don't let yourself alone with your thoughts, go be with someone. Don't worry about that bitch Maria, I've got something in store for her," Mal said mischievous, yet softly. She hugged Gabe, smiled, and darted out the door.

Gabe chuckled, _that girl is something else_, he thought.

Mal trudged her way to the surgery ward, flinching each time someone gave her a dirty look. _Today is going to be great. ._ _._ she thought.

"Hey Malory," a soft sweet voice said.

Malory instantly brightened at sound of her friend's, the convict surgeon CR, voice.

"CR! Hey!" she said brilliantly.

He chuckled and smiled.

She felt an impulse to hug him, even though she hated the whole personal affection thing, she did. It was awkward, but. . . it was nice.

"Oh, ummm, I missed you," he said blushing.

"I missed you too, now, we have a surgery to do, c'mon kid," Mal said chuckling.

After the surgery was finished, CR and Malory went to wash up.

"So, what's been bothering you?" he said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

Mal was a little shocked,_ how could he read her this well?_ "Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, being in total isolation as long as I have, it lets me read people well, and, if what I'm seeing is correct, it's not nothing."

Malory sighed and looked at CR, she wondered if he could see the hurt in her eyes behind her glasses. "It's fascinating that you somehow can read me," she said.

He chuckled softly, "Talk to me."

Malory explained to CR what Maria had done, how Elaine had helped her, and how Gabe had freaked out. She told him everything there was to tell, leaving no details out.

"What are you going to do?" CR asked, crimson eyes burning with hate.

Malory could tell he was just as mad as she was. _I'm making friends by making enemies, that's great._ "CR, I don't really know. I want to get back at her but, is that childish? Well, I guess I'm not really that much of an adult," she said flatly, chuckling.

That made CR smile and sigh peacefully. "You know what I think?" he said, eyes softer now.

"What?" Mal said, looking up at him.

"That you're a good friend, and a good person. She had no right to do that to you. Get Gabe, Elaine, and that other EMT, Devon? Anybody else you can get that will keep a secret will be great. I've got a plan."

Malory smiled and started laughing, "What do you have in mind?"

Malory went back to her office to find Gabe playing poker with RONI and smoking a cigarette. He brightened as soon as he saw her come through the door.

"Hey there sunshine," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Gabe, losing another game to RONI?" Mal said, chuckling to herself.

"Doctor Malory, I'm winning by 300 dollars," RONI imputed.

Malory burst out laughing as she grabbed their case file off the desk.

"Hey now! I've got you on the ropes you piece of automated crap!" Gabe shouted at the computer.

"Technically, I'm a computer Doctor Cunningham."

Malory was howling as she jumped on the couch to relax.

"Oh shut up Mal," Gabe grumbled.

"Oh, Doctor Malory, Doctor Tachibana needs assistance in surgery," RONI said.

"What? I don't even know who that is! Plus, I have to move furniture in tonight! All by myself! Which, that's gonna be great. But, who is that?" Mal said, alarmed.

Gabe chuckled, "Mal, Tomoe Tachibana is the head of endoscopy here at the hospital. I'll introduce you to her and I'll do our first case, and we'll work on the second one together. And I'll tell ya what, I'll help you move in furniture if you agree to go out tomorrow night with me. Dinner and a movie?" Gabe said, smiling slyly.

Malory blushed horribly and tried to play it off. "Mmmmm. . . I suppose we have a deal," she said coolly.

Gabe smiled even brighter and grabbed Mal by the arm, "Let's go sunshine!"

"Whoa! Slow down Gabe!' Mal shouted as she was pulled in tow behind a flying Gabe. But, she like the feeling of him holding onto her. . . _What am I thinking?_ she thought.

"Hey Tomoe! Over here!" Gabe yelled to a female doctor.

She had long black silky hair and bright, intelligent violet eyes. She was clearly Japanese by her pale complexion and kimono.

"Hello Doctor Cunningham, who is your friend?" she said quietly.

She has this way of being silent and swift, it was weird.

"Tomoe, this is my partner Malory. She's the one who will be assisting you in surgery today," Gabe said beaming and gesturing towards Mal as he spoke.

"Hello Doctor, Malory? First name I presume?" she said, offering me a smile.

"Yeah, that's me, and call me Mal. It's nice to meet you Tomoe," Mal said and smiled back.

"Well, we mustn't be late. It's not on the path of honor, let's go," she said and turned swiftly.

Mal raised her eyebrows at Gabe and gave him a look that said, what have you gotten me into? He just smiled and chuckled.

"Gabe, you can let go of my hand now," Mal said blushing.

"Oh, yeah, well, just wanted to make sure you were safe you know," he said, stumbling over his words.

"Oh yeah? Well, thanks Gabe," she said with a wink and was gone.

Gabe stood there and watched her go, waiting for. . . something. He had no clue what, be he stood there waiting. Mal turned around and beamed and Gabe, gave another wink, and darted around the corner after Tomoe.

"Well that was something," Gabe said smiling. _What was that? What am I feeling? Stop getting soft, dammit! _he thought. Still, he walked back to his office, smiling and whistling.

After Tomoe finished the surgery, Mal went to wash up for the second time that day.

"Malory?" Tomoe said softly, suddenly.

"Geez! I didn't even know you were in here! Way to sneak up on me like a ninja!" Mal blurted and jumped.

Tomoe chuckled and softened, but, Mal could see something in her eyes, even behind the glasses that hid her own.

"Yeah, so, whatcha want Tomoe?" Mal said.

"I heard what Maria did to you, and I'm sorry. She is a friend of mine, but she had no right to do that to you. It was most certainly not on the path of honor," she said quietly.

Mal flinched as Tomoe talked. "Yeah, well, thanks I guess. I thought she was my friend too, but, I guess not. I haven't decided what I'm going to do about it."

"Well, she has the biggest crush on Gabe, so, she's a bit jealous of you. And Malory, some words of advice, honor isn't about making the right choices, it's about dealing with the consequences."

And after those helpful bits of information, she left.

While Mal was helping Tomoe in surgery, Gabe went to see a friend of his. Gabe knocked on the door of Hank Freebird's office. Hank Freebird was the head of orthopedics at hospital.

"Knock, knock," Gabe said and waltzed in.

"Oh, hey Doctor Cunningham!" Hank said and smiled.

Hank was enormous. He had huge muscles bulging everywhere, black hair that always had some sort of gel in it, and a great big smile to match he heart. He was a total softy.

"Hank, I need to ask you for a favor," Gabe said, trailing off at the end.

"Sure, anything you need buddy!" Hank said beaming.

"Well, a friend of mine needs some help. You're a strong guy right? Ok, so here's the plan. You, me, the kid, Tomoe, the EMT Devon, that nurse Elaine-"

"The shy, quiet, pretty one?" Hank asked.

"That's the one my man! Ok, so what we're going to do is. . . . ."

Malory walked back to her office briskly; she still had time to get the last patient in before she had to move in all that furniture to her house. _Luckily I have Gabe. . . In more ways than one_, she thought.

"Look who it is, do I know you? Haven't seen you in forever? Ma'am, do you work here?" Gabe said and met Malory at the door as she walked in.

Malory practically ran into him, but she was so close she could smell cigarettes and. . . him. _Oh my freaking gosh is he wonderful!_ Mal's knees went weak and she blushed.

"Our last patient is already in the next room, let's head right over and I'll brief you quickly there," he said and smiled.

Malory beamed back and she and Gabe went to meet the patient, but Mal had a sinking feeling that something was not right.

They both entered the room and sat down with the patient and immediately Mal's stomach sank when she saw the man that was their patient. _Something isn't right, he looks so familiar_, she thought.

He was a scruffy guy who had large muscles. He had tattoos up and down his arms and a self-conceded smirk on his face. He had angry mean eyes that bore through Malory, something about him made her want to collapse inside herself.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Gabriel Cunningham," Gabe said.

"I'm Doctor Malory," Mal said, somehow forcing her mouth to speak.

"You never were one for last names, huh Mal? And hiding those eyes," the patient said.

Malory flinched at the sound of his voice, something wasn't right.

Gabe raised an eyebrow at Malory and she looked at Gabe and shook her head.

"So, it says your name is Steve Preston, is that right?" Gabe said to the patient.

"That's me, in the flesh," Steve said and then looked at Malory. "Miss me?"

Malory's face went pale and her world went black. She teared up behind her sunglasses, trying to force the tears to not spill over.

"No, no, no, no!" Malory screamed, toppling backwards over a chair. "Leave now! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said, screaming hysterically.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Gabe said, stepping in between the space she had created from her to Steve.

"That bitch is just crazy. She's pissed because I roughed her up a little, but, the stupid bitch wasn't tough enough for me so she ran away," Steve said smirking.

Gabe then realized who this man, Steve, was. He looked at Mal with soft, weary eyes.

"He's my old boyfriend, the one who beat and abused me," Mal said softly, shaking in a corner.

Fury and rage filled Gabe in an instant.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LAYED A HAND ON HER? The most beautiful and wonderful women I've ever met?" Gabe screamed at him.

"Pal, just relax. You ain't getting in her pants, she's a virgin. So just cool it?" Steve said chuckling.

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Gabe grabbed a chair and whipped it at Steve. Steve immediately got up and threw a punch at Gabe and missed. Gabe hit him with several right hooks in a row, bringing him to his knees. Gabe kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, when all of a sudden Steve got up and ran Gabe into a wall. The two went back and forth, throwing punches like mad. Gabe grabbed Steve by the throat and threw him at the wall. Steve hit the wall with a large smash and he started coughing up blood.

"I've already alerted security to remove him Doctor Cunningham," RONI imputed suddenly.

"Good call RONI. Let's go sunshine," he said softly and he picked Mal up and cradled her in his arms back to the office.

"Gabe, I'm so sorry, I, I, I, I don't even know-" Mal was stammering and trying not to cry.

"It's ok, hush. You're safe now," Gabe said in a whisper.

Somehow, he knew the exact words Mal wanted to hear. She clung tighter to him as they headed towards their office.

Gabe changed into faded jeans and an old shirt. He and Mal got coffee in the cafeteria and sat together talking quietly.

Mal liked seeing Gabe in this more relaxed from, and, she still couldn't believe the way he stood up for her or the things he said. She was falling more head over heels for him by the day.

"Oh shit its 6:45! I gotta go! My furniture is gonna be there soon!" Mal said and jumped up from the table.

"Yeah, about that, I can't help you. I've got paperwork to fill out on my little fight, sorry," Gabe said, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh. It's ok. Thanks anyway," Mal said and turned to leave. She tried her best not to sound as crushed as she was.

As Mal got to her house, the furniture truck was already there and the back was open, showing all her furniture.

"What the hell?" Mal said and ran to her home.

She went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. Panic stricken, she opened it and. . . .

"SURPRISE!"

"Holy damn!" Mal shouted, almost jumping out the back door.

All of Mal's friends, and some huge muscular guy she didn't know, were there. But most importantly, standing in the front of that group smiling his sly sexy smile was Gabe.

"Hey sunshine," he said and winked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mal asked, laughing and smiling.

"We're here to help you Malory, it's the least we can do," CR said softly.

CR, Elaine, Tomoe, Devon, Gabe, and the large man ran up and hugged her. Even though she hated the whole "personal affection" thing, it was kinda of nice.

The large man ran up and squeezed her in a tight bear hug and said, "Hello Malory! I'm Hank! I'm a friend of Gabe's and I'm happy to help you whenever you need me!"

"Hello Hank, I can see that you're very strong!" she exclaimed, struggling for air.

"Alrighty slackers, you guys get to work while I start eating all the food we bought Mal," Gabe said smiling.

"No way buddy, you, Devon, and I are unloading furniture while Mal and Tomoe design the inside. CR and Elaine are cooking dinner and putting up the party stuff and putting away the groceries!" Hank beamed and slapped Gabe on the back.

"I'm not much of a lifter," Devon said wearily.

"Today you are!" Hank said. He picked Devon and Gabe up and ran out to the truck.

Malory, Tomoe, CR, and Elaine busted out laughing and hugged each other once again.

"Let's go people, we've got a lot of work to do, and slacking is not on the path of honor," Tomoe nagged.

They all rolled their eyes and laughed. They soon began the work that would take a short amount of time, the party that would last all night, and a friendship that would last a long time.

Malory couldn't wait for work tomorrow, because she and her friends had something in store for Maria. But, Malory would never begin to understand what else would unfold tomorrow.


End file.
